FriendsI think
by Lucy-hale-fan
Summary: Ruthie Goes to a new school and Makes 2 new friends....but Ruthie doesnt know about their past....
1. Default Chapter

************************  
  
disclaimer: I no owning 7th heaven.lol  
  
A/n: I have a terrible feeling this story is gunna suck soo bad. lol but thats my opinion. o and btw. My other story was good byefriends. yes the last 2 words are connected. if you noticed in this story the words friendsand I are connected.hehehehe. thats my lil trade mark thigy. I thought it woul;d be cool. lol. ok well on withh my story.  
  
****************************  
  
McKenzie and Cara sat on her bed...around the was a circle of white powder. Ruthie knew what it was.... cocaine.  
  
"so thats what you had at school today!" She screamed. Cara pulls out her knife and holds it to Ruthies throat.  
  
"You better not tell any one about this," says McKenzie.  
  
"Or else," Cara says Putting away her pocket knife.  
  
Ruthie is standing there shaking as the Twins clean up the white powder.  
  
"o...K" Ruthie says shaking.  
  
"GIRLS! TIME FOR DINNER." Annie calls from the kitchen.  
  
The Callaways stand up and smile politely at Ruthie and walk out of the room while Ruthie stands there still shaking.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," Ruthie says to the girls.  
  
"Ruthie?" Simon says walking into the room,"whats wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Simon," Ruthie says falling into his arms crying," Its Cara and McKenzie...My new friends...or i thought they were my friends."  
  
"RUTHIE!" Cara screams. Ruthie didnt know she was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry Simon, I dont know what came over me...I mean.. yeah Cara and McKenzie are my best friends." Ruthie says smiling.  
  
'ok' Simon thinks...'that was weird, i will talk to Ruthie later'"Ok Cara, Ruthie, McKenzie, Time for dinner" Simon says pushing them out of the room.  
  
Then he looks at Ruthies bed and sees White powder.'Oh, god...What has gotten into my sister' He thinks as he leaves the room.  
  
*******************************************  
  
A/n I know that was terribly lame. lol. tell me the truth when u review. cuz if it sux i wont finish. ok well yeah.  
  
**Jillian** 


	2. No good

************************  
  
disclaimer: I no owning 7th heaven.lol  
  
A/n: I have a terrible feeling this story is gunna suck soo bad. lol but thats my opinion. o and btw. My other story was good byefriends. yes the last 2 words are connected. if you noticed in this story the words friendsand I are connected.hehehehe. thats my lil trade mark thigy. I thought it woul;d be cool. lol. ok well on withh my story.  
  
****************************  
  
McKenzie and Cara sat on her bed...around the was a circle of white powder. Ruthie knew what it was.... cocaine.  
  
"so thats what you had at school today!" She screamed. Cara pulls out her knife and holds it to Ruthies throat.  
  
"You better not tell any one about this," says McKenzie.  
  
"Or else," Cara says Putting away her pocket knife.  
  
Ruthie is standing there shaking as the Twins clean up the white powder.  
  
"o...K" Ruthie says shaking.  
  
"GIRLS! TIME FOR DINNER." Annie calls from the kitchen.  
  
The Callaways stand up and smile politely at Ruthie and walk out of the room while Ruthie stands there still shaking.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," Ruthie says to the girls.  
  
"Ruthie?" Simon says walking into the room,"whats wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Simon," Ruthie says falling into his arms crying," Its Cara and McKenzie...My new friends...or i thought they were my friends."  
  
"RUTHIE!" Cara screams. Ruthie didnt know she was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry Simon, I dont know what came over me...I mean.. yeah Cara and McKenzie are my best friends." Ruthie says smiling.  
  
'ok' Simon thinks...'that was weird, i will talk to Ruthie later'"Ok Cara, Ruthie, McKenzie, Time for dinner" Simon says pushing them out of the room.  
  
Then he looks at Ruthies bed and sees White powder.'Oh, god...What has gotten into my sister' He thinks as he leaves the room.  
  
*******************************************  
  
A/n I know that was terribly lame. lol. tell me the truth when u review. cuz if it sux i wont finish. ok well yeah.  
  
**Jillian** 


	3. The endI sorry

A/n: I am sorry to anyone who wanted to read this but i messed up and put what was supposed to be the 2nd chapter first and second which can not be fixed cuz i deleted the first one. I am gunna be writing a harry Potter story....so....if you wanna read it go ahead. I am sorry again  
  
**Jillian** 


End file.
